ET
by Zachiee
Summary: Gamzee may have lost Karkat as his moirail, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lose the chance to have the fiesty troll as his matesprit.


Well~ Here I am, back to the world of writing! I hope you all enjoy this short GamKar story 3 Much love~

Karkat looked over towards where the laughter was emanating from. Terezi was sitting on top of her matesprit and was attempting to remove the ridiculous glasses that he always wore. Strider was only half heartedly attempting to keep them on. Secretly, Dave was a bit of a romantic himself, and he could never resist the whims of his weird lover. He could however, live without the eye ball licks Terezi was so fond of administrating. Karkat winced, having been on the receiving end of those more often than not. Luckily for him though, the female had turned her attentions solely on Dave when he had, very awkwardly, asked her to be his matesprit; well, his girlfriend, Terezi just took it as matesprit and neither of them were seen for at least a good week.

"Knock it the fuck off over there! Some of us are actually trying to do productive fucking things with our lives!" Karkat snapped. He didn't actually care that they were being overly affectionate, all matesprits were; he just disliked the fact that he didn't have anyone to be like that with. Even Vriska had someone.

Scowling, Karkat turned his eyes back towards the computer screen. John had shown him this "streaming" that humans seemed so fond of. Karkat was certainly not going to complain. He could watch his romcoms back to back without having to get up and change the DVD. The humans have also shown him some of their inferior human shows, that Karkat enjoyed. Not that he'd ever say that out loud; he'd rather slit his throat with his own sickle.

"Would you look at this shit?" an overly familiar voice rang through Karkat's ears. A small shiver ran down his spine. "Looks like the fucking cool kid left the motherfucking blind girl's cave. What a motherfucking miracle!"

"Oh shut up Gamzee!" Terezi chirped. "Last time I looked, Dave wasn't complaining about my hive being a cave. In fact, he was complaining that I-" her sentence was cut off by Dave's hand closing over her mouth.

Gamzee completely ignored Terezi and Karkat felt the heat of the highblood behind him. He took a small intake of breath before sitting back and crossing his arms. Feeling the large hands of his former moirail around his throat, Karkat's head tipped back and he was staring at Gamzee's face.

"What do you want, you asshole?"

"Aww Karbro! Is that any motherfucking way to treat your best motherfucking friend?"

"You gave that shit up after you went downright fucking grubshit crazy and murdered people."

"You knoooooooooow I didn't mean to Karbro! Come on man, give me a motherfucking break. I've already fucking apologized for that shit so motherfucking much, I fucking lost count of how many motherfucking times I've done it!"

With that being said, Gamzee pressed his mouth against the smaller troll's and slid his tongue into Karkat's mouth. The Capricorn's hands squeezed Karkat's throat so he wouldn't bite him, leaving Karkat completely defenceless for the unwanted mouth invasion. When Gamzee broke the kiss, Karkat could see the lust in the older troll's eyes. Part of him was panicked at the sudden force, but he was also cursing the butterflies running through his stomach. Fuck his urges to be fucked senseless. No, that thought didn't just run through his head.

"Come on now Karbro, I wanna fucking talk with you, so I'll fucking ask you nicely: Will you motherfucking come to my hive so we can talk, bro to bro, about shit that fucking needs to be discussed?" Gamzee asked.

"Are you going to leave me the fuck alone you nooksniffer?" Gamzee shook his head. "Fine." Karkat sighed.

Standing up, Karkat scowled at how dwarfed he was compared to the taller, pathetically lanky troll. He did however, refuse to quicken his pace to catch up to Gamzee. The fucker will wait.

"Hey Terezi. If you can do me a huge fucking favour and stop macking on your revolting pink blob of a matesprit, and tell Kanaya that I will be at Gamzee's hive, that would be fucking perfect. If I'm not back in an hour or whatever, send her the fuck after me. If I am dead, tell her to slaughter the fucking nutso juggalo that I am willingly going somewhere recluse with."

"Oh you'll be fineeeeee Karkat!" Terezi said. She currently had Strider's glasses on and had that shit eating grin plastered on her face. "He's my kismesis! If I can be alone with him, so can you! I mean, you're just his ex moirail and he may or may not want to kill you and paint the walls with your yummy smelling cherry red candy blood!"

"Eh you dumb bitch, shut the fuck up!" Gamzee called over his shoulder. "You motherfucking coming Karbro?"

Karkat shook his head and trotted to where Gamzee was standing, waiting somewhat patiently. They walked together in silence to the transportalizer. Memories of when this used to be a comfortable silence flooded Karkat's small frame. He did slightly miss Gamzee as his moirail, but Kanaya was actually a proper moirail and he wasn't piss terrified of her. The clown bowed mockingly as he moved so Karkat could transportalize first. Smooth fucker; actually using his fucking thinkpan. Taking a deep breath, Karkat stepped onto the transportalizer and felt the familiar weightlessness of being transported take over his body.

Looking around, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he saw that Gamzee's hive was still, as always, disgustingly messy. Empty faygo bottles littered the floor, along with pie pans and green slime on the walls...well, green slime everywhere.

"Well, whatcha fucking think Karbro?"

"Still as revolting as always Gamzee." Karkat muttered dryly. "At least when I was around it was somewhat clean enough for a troll to survive in."

"Ehhh. Things haven't been the motherfucking same since our moiraillegiance ended. I mean, I was gonna fucking attempt to clean this shit up, but I thought to myself: 'Naw, Karbro won't motherfucking say yes. It'll be a waste of my motherfucking precious time.' Now I'm sitting here like, oh motherfucker, he actually motherfucking came."

There it was again; that stupid smile.

"What did you want to discuss you retarded assclown?" Karkat asked. He leaned against the only spot that seemed to be clear of slime on the counter. His arms were crossed and he was watching the older male warily. "We need to fucking get this over with, or my proper moirail will come in here with her fucking lipstick chainsaw and probably end up slaughtering us both before she fucking clued in that I was alive. Is it even possible for you to have a fucking normal conversation with that fuckass of an ancestor in you?"

"Are you fucking looking to Gogdamn annoy him Karbro? If so, you're doing a motherfucking good job." Gamzee snapped, rubbing his temple. Clearly he was taking Equius's advice to heart. Well, at least he had a good moirail and Karkat could sleep at night.

"Right. Sorry. Fucking sorry that I am pissing off your bloodthirsty, angry ancestor Gamzee." Karkat sneered.

A fist connected against the counter and a hand grasped at his throat. Karkat's eyes widened and fear shot through his body. Was this it? Was he really going to die in his ex moirail's hive? Was the last image of romance that he saw going to be Terezi and Dave? Panic welled in the smaller troll's chest as Gamzee's face closed in against his. He could feel the hot breath from his mouth.

"Are you motherfucking trying to get yourself killed? Do you really motherfucking want me to hate myself any fucking more than I already motherfucking do Karkat?" Gamzee snarled. "Do you fucking think that I don't hate myself? I fucking do. I drown myself in motherfucking Faygo and those fucking slime pies so I don't fucking remember any of the motherfucking shit I've done. All I fucking want, you ignorant fuckass, is for you to fucking accept my motherfucking apology."

"Do you really fucking think that you deserve my forgiveness after what you've done? YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS."

"And they're fucking alive right now, aren't they?"

"You still killed them. You did not hesitate. You didn't fucking hesitate!"

Gamzee banged his hand against the counter and moved the hand around Karkat's throat to the back of his head and shoved it down to his chest.

"Listen. Mother. Fucking. Listen. Do you fucking hear my motherfucking heart? It beats. I still fucking feel those motherfucking emotions that you seem so fucking convinced that I don't motherfucking feel."

Karkat cast his eyes downwards. He knew he was being overly tough on Gamzee. He had a right though, didn't he? He watched his entire team fall apart and kill each other. He ended his moiraillegiance with the troll he had spent his entire life with. From his grub days, until the most recent sweeps.

"We've all fucking gone through shit Karkat. You're the only motherfucking troll who holds onto it like it's his motherfucking Gogdamn lifeline. Everyone else has fucking forgiven me." Karkat felt his head jolt up and Gamzee's mouth slam against his, once again. For the force of the kiss, it was surprisingly gentle. Gamzee didn't force his tongue into Karkat's mouth and the grip on the back of his head faded. Breaking the kiss, Karkat looked up at Gamzee before running his fingers over his mouth.

"Karbro..." Gamzee muttered. He fell to his knees and wrapped his long arms around Karkat's slim waist. "I'm on my motherfucking knees man. I'm literally fucking begging you for your forgiveness. I ain't fucking asking you to stick me in your fucking quadrant or nothing bro, but just let me be your motherfucking friend. Can you grant this pathetic wriggler that small boon?"

Karkat could feel tears prickle at the sides of his eyes. Gamzee did have a point. He was holding onto the past with a dangerously tight grip, and it was eating him alive.

"How...How do I let go Gam?" Karkat whispered. He wrapped his arms around Gamzee's head and ran his fingers through his hair. "How do I forgive you?".

Gamzee looked up at him and Karkat was shocked to see the indigo tears running down his face. He raised a hand and wiped away Gamzee's tears. A small smile flickered on the older male's face before he stood up and gently grasped Karkat's face.

"Do you trust me Karbro?" Gamzee asked quietly. A flicker of doubt flashed in Karkat's eyes, and Gamzee picked up on it.

"No."

"Then let me teach you how to fucking trust me again." Gamzee said before kissing Karkat gently. He grasped the palm of the smaller troll's back and lift him up so he could sit on the counter. Gamzee kept still, not moving his mouth. The ball was in Karkat's court now. He felt trembling hands grasp his face and just the slightest movement of lip. Gamzee responded in turn, keeping his movements gentle as to not scare Karkat off. He wanted to be sure that Karkat was comfortable. The hands ceased their trembling and found themselves wound in hair. Deciding to test the limits, Gamzee's tongue gently prodded at Karkat's mouth, and Gamzee mewled happily when it opened. Their tongues danced a dance that was both familiar, but completely foreign.

Karkat was surprised at how gentle the normally rough troll was being. Parts of him screamed that this was wrong, but other parts told him to melt into this embrace and trust his former moirail. The indigo blood's arms were warm, and yes he smelled of slime and Faygo, but there was something else that had Karkat perplexed. There was a certain scent that radiated off of Gamzee that made Karkat want to bury his nose into the crook of his neck and never let go. He felt Gamzee push their bodies closer together, and Karkat couldn't help but let out a small whine. His eyes widened when he felt the hardening bulge that was now pressed against his stomach. Breaking the kiss, Karkat looked at Gamzee.

"Gam...I don't think this...". He was silenced quickly by Gamzee's finger resting over his mouth.

"Are you motherfucking trying to tell me that you don't motherfucking want this Karbro?" Karkat avoided catching Gamzee's stare. "You wouldn't have fucking kissed me back motherfucker. I know you fucking want this just as badly as I motherfucking do. Let me show you I can be trusted Karkat."

Gentle kisses were pressed down Karkat's neck and the faint nibbling of sharp teeth was present as well. A small gasp lodged itself in the smaller troll's throat and his fingers in Gamzee's hair tightened. The gentleness felt good, but Karkat could feel his bulge twitching. He wanted this, and Gog knew he wanted this badly, but he was still scared. Gamzee was a monster. He was a murderer. He was psychotic. He was - Karkat moaned loudly as the Capricorn's hands trailed over his bulge. The touch was gentle, causing Karkat to growl. He didn't want gentle. He wanted rough. He wanted to be fucked. No! No. This type of thought process was unacceptable. Untangling his fingers from the mess of hair, Karkat pushed against Gamzee's shoulders.

"This isn't fucking right Gamzee. I don't fucking want this." Karkat snarled. It sounded weak and it took all of his strength to fight the thick lust from being audible. Gamzee grasped his chin and forced Karkat to look at him.

"Look me in the motherfucking eyes and say that Karbro. I fucking dare you." Unlike Karkat, Gamzee didn't bother to keep the lust from his voice. A shiver was sent down Karkat's spine upon hearing it.

"I..Fuck you." he spat before shoving his mouth against Gamzee's roughly. He nipped at the older troll's lower lip, biting it open. He lapped at the blood before pushing back and shoving his tongue down Gamzee's throat. Gamzee coughed, but Karkat didn't care. He was going to act on this, and act fast before the second thoughts hit him. His hands grasped at Gamzee's head and he pushed his head down towards his bulge, which was starting to unsheathe itself. The Capricorn growled and stood up. Even with Karkat sitting on the counter, Gamzee towered over him.

"I don't think so little motherfucker. I run the show here, and I'm not looking for a quick pailing. I'm going to love every inch of your motherfucking scrawny ass body, and I'm going to gain your motherfucking trust back. Are we clear you fuckass?" Gamzee growled. Karkat's silent glare was more than enough confirmation for Gamzee, so the older male went back to nibbling Karkat's neck.

"You know, Kanaya will...murder you..." Karkat grunted out. Gamzee bit down roughly at the mention of Karkat's new moirail and the warm tongue was lapping at the freshly spilt blood. The juggalo's hand slid down Karkat's pants and rubbed lightly over his now fully unsheathed bulge. Karkat hissed and arched his back, shifting his hips against Gamzee's hand. He could feel the warmth from Gamzee's chuckle on his neck.

"Eager are you? Don't fucking worry Karbro...you'll forget all about motherfucking Kanaya by the time I'm fucking done with you." Gamzee grunted. "You'll be back where you motherfucking belong. Mine." Karkat yelped as Gamzee squeezed his bulge roughly and bit down on the open wound he had already left. The blood went from dripping down his neck, to a steady flow. "Motherfucking mine."

Karkat was released from Gamzee's hold and he found himself on his knees. The back of his head was in the Capricorn's head and he was being guided to the bulge that was covered by the ridiculous clown pants. Gog how he hated those pants.

"Lick it." Gamzee grinned. "Lick it motherfucker." Karkat's tongue slowly licked over the fabric and he groaned when he felt the tentabulge shift and push itself against the warmth of his tongue. Moving his hands to the waistband of Gamzee's pants, Karkat slowly pulled them down. Gamzee's tentabulge was thick and long, and Karkat gulped at the thought of it being inside of him. He always knew that the higher the blood was on the hemospectrum, the better endowed the troll was.

Thick purple DNA was dripping from the slit, and Karkat took it in his mouth and sucked gently. He could feel it wrap around his tongue, and the pressure from the squeeze caused Karkat to gag. The fluid was thick, and despite what Terezi has said about the taste, Karkat failed to be overwhelmed by grape. Wait. Why the fuck was he thinking about Terezi at a time like this? The small troll didn't have time to ponder before he felt Gamzee bucking his hips and forcing himself deep down his throat. Karkat tried to keep his throat lax, but the tentabulge was thick, and it was squirming around deliciously in his mouth. He could feel it pushing against the roof of his mouth, against his fangs, under his tongue. The tip tickled the back of his throat and Karkat gagged, coughing up purple fluid.

"No you motherfucking don't. You keep that shit down." Gamzee growled. "That shit is my fucking gift to you Karbro. You better be motherfucking thankful for it." He pulled Karkat's mouth off his bulge and looked down at the small troll. Tears had welled up in the Cancer's eyes, staining his cheeks red and his mouth was stained purple. "Gog fucking damn it Karkat, you're so motherfucking beautiful."

There was softness in Gamzee's eyes paralyzed Karkat. The compliment bounced through his ears for what seemed an eternity. Gamzee pulled him up and sat him on the counter. The larger troll's hands played with the waistband of Karkat's pants. Karkat's hand grasped at the bulge that was wriggling in the air. He could hear Gamzee's intake of breathe as he thrusted into Karkat's palm.

"Can I fucking take them off Karkat?" Gamzee breathed. He leaned close and lapped at the drying blood on Karkat's neck. He nibbled the wound and slowly ran his tongue up Karkat's face and dragged it over the Cancer's mouth. Their fluids mixed, creating a magenta colour. Karkat's face was a bright red and his eyes felt so heavy. "I motherfucking asked you nicely Karbro."

When Karkat didn't resist, Gamzee slide a hand under the small troll's shirt and teased his nipples. A grin was plastered on the clown's face as Karkat's head tilted back and the most delicious sounding moan came from his mouth. Gamzee slammed his mouth against Karkat's in attempt to capture the sound. Their tongues danced wildly and Karkat clawed and Gamzee's back, digging his nails intentionally into the skin to draw blood. If he was going to bleed, so was the fucker who made him. He squeezed the tentabulge that was wrapped around his hand and coating him in raw Gamzee. He groaned when Gamzee pulled out of his hand and flipped him over. A hiss left his mouth when his stomach was slammed against the counter, but he was distracted by the coolness that assaulted his lower half. He didn't however, have time to really focus on the cold, for he was filled to the hilt with highblood cock.

Claws dug into his hips while Gamzee gave him time to adjust. The pain had shot up Karkat's thin frame and the tears started to run freely. He had been with others before, but none quite as big as the highblood buried deep within him. Said highblood was pressing soothing kisses along Karkat's back and whispering nonsensical words of comfort. Karkat's body started to shake when Gamzee started purring. Obviously, one of them was thoroughly enjoying themselves. The tall troll started to rock his hips against Karkat's and slowly started to move. He moved from kissing his back to nibbling at his ear and sliding his tongue against the top of it. His purrs echoed through Karkat's ears and a moan slipped out of the mouth of the small troll.

"Gam..." he groaned. The chuckle from Gamzee caused him to whine. The taller troll just continued to move slower.

"Now, now Karbro. I don't wanna motherfucking rip you right open, now do I? Naw bro. I want you to motherfucking feel me deep inside of you. I want you to feel me fill you right up with my fucking highblood DNA. I want you to squirm under me and fucking beg me to ram you into the counter. I want you to acknowledge that you are motherfucking MINE. Am I clear you fuckass?" Gamzee growled, nipping the top of Karkat's ear. The Cancer bucked his hips in attempt to feel more of Gamzee. He whined loudly when he felt the tentabulge slide out of him. Clawed fingers slid into his mouth and grasped the sides and tugged his head back. Karkat's tongue lolled out of his mouth and while still stained with purple, the saliva trickled down his face and onto his shirt.

He was once again filled to the hilt and could feel the tip of Gamzee's tentabulge tickling his prostate. His eyes widened and he squirmed. Gamzee moved a hand from his mouth to his hips and pressed them roughly against the counter while he slammed into the smaller troll. The pleasure overrode the pain, and Karkat was gasping and trying his best to wrap his tongue around Gamzee's fingers. He felt his leg be lifted up and the angle of Gamzee's thrusts changed. It was almost like the Capricorn was even deeper than before and his tip was purposely assaulting that sensitive spot that Karkat didn't even know existed.

Karkat reached down with a free hand and grasped his own squirming bulge. His eyes shut as he felt Gamzee continue to pound his nook and tightened the grip on himself. Hands moving up and down to the frenzy of Gamzee's movements, Karkat felt himself getting close. The panting in his ear had picked up, and there were words that neither of them processed being said.

"Ngggh...Gamzee!" Karkat moaned. "So...close...".

Gamzee suddenly pulled out and flipped the smaller troll over. He quickly moved Karkat's hand from his bulge and groaned as his own bulge wrapped around Karkat's. They found a pace that suited them both, and Gamzee pressed his mouth against Karkat's in sheer desperation. He bit down roughly and drew blood before pressing his forehead against Karkat's and catching his eye.

"Say it Karkat. Motherfucking say it." Gamzee gritted out. His hand was wrapped around both of their bulges and was pumping furiously. "Say it Karkat."

"I'm yours! I'm fucking yours Gamzee Makara!" Karkat practically screamed. His throat felt raw and the waves of his orgasm washed over him with such force that he fell backwards on the counter. Gamzee came short after him and rested his lanky body on top of him. Their DNA mixed to create more of that magenta colour. Their bulges untangled and returned to their sheaths. The Capricorn placed a gentle kiss against Karkat's cheek and gathered him in his arms. He nuzzled the top of his smaller trolls head and squeezed his hands.

Karkat huffed. "This doesn't mean anything you fucking clown."

"I think it does Karbro. I think you motherfucking trust me again. If not, hey, we can certainly fucking go for round two." Gamzee chuckled. He could feel the heat radiate from Karkat's face. Licking his cheek, Gamzee turned the Cancer's head so he could look at his eyes. He then uttered three words that Karkat never expected.

"I love you."

Tears welled up in Karkat's eyes and he turned and threw his arms around the juggalo's neck.

"I love you too you fucking imbecile. Don't ever fucking let me go again, okay? I'll kill you and search every corner of your rotten thinkpan if you do."

"Naw brother, you don't have to motherfucking worry about me ever letting you motherfucking go again. You're mine forever, and I'm yours forever. You're gonna have to motherfucking deal with it now you fuckass."

"Just shut up and kiss me you retarded waste of troll space." Karkat muttered. Gamzee happily complied.

Comments, reviews and suggestions would be much appreciated! 3

-Zachie


End file.
